


An Unexpected Direction

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humour, porn talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5.11 (The Lost Tribe), </p><p>John tries to brag about Larrin. Rodney takes the conversation in an entirely unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Direction

"So. Apparently, Larrin talks about me." John felt justifiably smug. 

"Huh." McKay seemed unimpressed. John decided it was because he wasn't paying attention. Ronon grunted and took a long drink of his juice. 

"I said, Larrin talks about me. To the other Travellers." John prodded. " _All the time._ " 

This time Rodney looked up. "Ok," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "Isn't that wonderful, yadda yadda. Congratulations on reaching the virtual age of _twelve_." He took a swig of his coffee. "Anyway. I don't like her." He returned to poking at his laptop. 

"You don't..." John choked on his bite of bagel, fought it back down to where it was supposed to go. "You don't like her? Why not?" 

Rodney growled with irritation and slammed the laptop lid closed. "Why not? How about that she's kidnapped you... twice! And both times has tied you up and had you beaten! Now, unless you like that sort of thing..." His eyes widened comically and practically bugged out of his head in horrified fascination. "Oh. My. GOD! You DO, don't you? You LIKE it!" 

John frowned, wondering how he'd lost control of the conversation so thoroughly so quickly. "Rodney, I..." 

But McKay was on a roll. "I knew it! I mean, I knew you had some kinky traits, but honestly, I was thinking more like toys or maybe blindfolding, possibly cross dressing, cause no one comments on décor so much and doesn't like SILK, but tied up and punched around..." 

As his voice rose, others in the cafeteria started to notice. Heads turned, eyebrows raised. John tried to sink lower in his chair. Rodney steamrollered on. 

"Or, ooh! I know! I could see you being into knife play or gunplay, with the whole soldier thing..." 

John felt his face burning. "Rodney!" 

"Or maybe tattoos, or, or... oh! I know! Furries!" 

"WHAT?" 

"You know, furries! That's where people dress up in full-body costumes and then..." 

"Yes, I know furries!" 

"I had a feeling you did." McKay waggled his eyebrows. 

"That's not what I ... Look. Shut up." 

"Ha! No problem." Rodney guzzled the last of his coffee and tucked his laptop under his arm. "Hey. Let me know if you need any help finding .. uh." He gestured vaguely. "Material. It's amazing what people upload to the server. I could help you out." He strode out. 

Was Rodney seriously offering to find him _porn_??? 

John rubbed his forehead and wished fervently for an aspirin. Or, possibly, a handful. 

Ronon finished his bagel and leaned toward John. "So," he said confidentially, "Being tied up and hit. You _like_ that, huh?" 

-30-


End file.
